The price of freedom
by ICBM
Summary: Set one year after the blight ended and the Hero of Ferelden disappeared it deals with a new threat ready to emerge from the shadows and engulf all lands in war.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first foray in such things and as such i'm inexperienced, what bothered me in DAO was the lack of a real more dark side ending where one could take it all, and so I came up with my own ending.

Leliana in mine is allot darker, and Alistair is "hardened" as well so this will be a more altered representation of the characters

Disclaimer: I own nothing Bioware and EA owns DAO and its expansion.

And last but not least eng is not my natural language so expect grammar errors I did my best to spot them but some may have gotten trough.

* * *

A new threat rises

* * *

Arina sat in her chair dressed in only night ware drinking some wine, memories always came flooding back at night, of the blight the war and all it took to defeat it, all the sacrifices and pain, yet even now after a year after all this power she did not know if it was worth it all of it.

There was no turning back now all that she built would move with or without her, but the thing that hurt the most was leaving Leliana without even a goodbye, the deal with Morrigan had brought her power part of the old gods soul she was something new not elven or truly mortal anymore but something different Ari did not know exactly what but it did not matter in the end.

Flashes again, after the archdemon is slain she paralyzed everyone and fled the look on Leliana's face still haunted her, the surprise the betrayal that was the hardest decision in Arina's life, to find answers and move the world foreword or stay with her love, but the end goal demanded sacrifices to break the chains and be free, that was the original plan, freedom from the chains of morality of death and finally of ignorance.

She was just an empty shell now, the past weighed heavy and nothing could repair the mistakes there was only foreword, all the armies gathered here bound to her will would drive on and install a new order, one in which the mortal races could decide their own fates without interference from anything, slaves is all they were for now, slaves to powers that regarded them as puppets play things, power was the path to freedom and her power now eclipsed most things.

Arina looked at the silver chalice in her hand gently touching it feeling its texture as she drank some more, a knock in the wooden door snapped Ari out of her thoughts.

"Enter!" she said in the cold tone that was most common to her.

As the door opened a skinny human male made his way in, he was bald and reminded Arina of Uldred her old master, the man moved even closer to her looking at Ari, she pointed at the free chair. "Do take a seat Valerius."

He complied and sat down "I believe everything is in place master we are just waiting for your word to move and unleash our full power"

The red eyes stared with intensity at the dark robbed human "No need to be so formal." She sighed and drank some more wine again her face contorting as the bitter taste assaulted her senses. "As for moving, well I will be leaving soon on a personal matter, you and the others will wait! If I see even one of our soldiers on the surface expect executions."

Valerius looked closely at her and knew at once that was no empty threat, but he was concerned about what his master would do, the army depended on Arina the most to function. legions of undead enslaved by her will, if she died their numbers would be greatly reduced and everything would be jeopardized.

"As you wish" the older human bowed his head.

"Good I would hate to demonstrate what happens when I'm disobeyed" a mischievous smile appeared on her face "Again.."

The older man looked at her as she stood up dressed only in a nightgown, he studied her black hair as it gently touched her shoulders and the scar on Arina's face near the left eye, he guessed she could heal that but kept it as a reminder.

"That will be all."

Valerius stood up bowed gracefully and left the room, she was now again alone with her thoughts, tonight Arina would depart for Denerim to find her family, she didn't know why revenge or simple curiosity, the creases on her face deepened as her mind kept flying back to Leliana and her face as she fled from that tower, Leliana always knew what she was and accepted it but fear drove Arina to flight if only the bard would forgive her give her a second chance, this was the mage's greatest regret fleeing like a coward and leaving behind the only person to ever care for her, Arina's 'eyes' in Denerim knew where Leliana was and what she was doing, it was not a happy situation and with all her being Arina wanted to go and see her, inside she knew her family was more of a pretext to get there, truth be told her time was limited even with all this power and with Avernus brought here still researching a way to stop the taint from spreading.

But she did not have much hope and what she built here seemed more pointless day by day, doubts about this course of action now plagued her and she had to be sure that's why Ari would leave for Denerim tonight.

As she made her way to the locker where her armor was stored she took another sip of wine and put the chalice on the table, Ari opened the slim wooden doors in her locker reveling the armor inside, it was made of black leather adorned with various jewels and with a sliver eagle on the chest, the leather was covered in black material that looked like silk but had magical properties protecting the wearer, the armor was a work of art made by her armorers here in Ismidril, her slender hands removed the night ware and started equipping the black armor, slowly she put on piece by piece with care until Arina was fully armored, she took her cloak of a dark grey color and her sword, made of star metal white and with the inscriptions that further fueled its power, it was curved at the tip and long thin, its scabbard was grey adorned with white crystals.

She was ready to leave and decide what the fate of this place would be, Ari could control her servants even from distance and if need be she could guide them with her will, make them lay waste to this place and be done with it.

Arina looked at the doors to her room and they opened, as she made her way trough the renovated darwen colony she could see mages and others bowing, plus the undead guards patrolling this place, the dwarfs built this thaig to last but now it was renamed and reborn as something else, the mighty underground fortress would serve as a base for a new order, one were mages would be free and rule, of course the rule part was only meant for her directly, true power and knowledge could not come from anywhere else.

To do that she had to attack Ferelden destroy the chantry and templars and that would mean destroying the kingdom as well, betraying all her friends.

Looking at all of them as she walked the halls Ari could detect hope and desire for revenge on their faces, mages have been flocking here for over a year learning and preparing for the moment they would march, Arina reached the main hall and the guards opened the metal doors, the room was huge but not richly decorated aside from a throne in the middle where she stood and several tables, drab and dreary but it was enough for now.

"Everyone out now aside from Marcus!" Her voice echoed in the stone room and everyone obeyed at once.

Arina moved toward him and could see a hint of concern and fear in his blue eyes, as humans go Marcus was tall and had the build of a bear he looked more qunari than human, his long blond hair tough and blue eyes made him easy to recognize as ferelden.

"I need to know how the fighting is going near Amaranthine."

He fidgeted a little since he had bad news, no agents remained all were killed by the dark spawn and the 'eyes' their word for wraiths summoned and sent to spy since they could move unnoticed were destroyed too.

"I am sorry master but no agents remain there. I failed I have no excuse." Marcus's head was bowed.

"So we can deduce the dark spawn won again, there is something else going on here and it worries me, we faced by all accounts a reduced number of them during the blight, where were the rest?" the question was more rhetorical because she knew Marcus had no real answers.

"Do you want me to send more master?"

Ari shook her head "We can't afford to keep losing live agents, keep sending more expendable ones, but this time have them scour over the sea in the Free Marches also."

As she turned around to leave she looked into Marcus's eyes. "And do find something for me this time, or you may find yourself joining the army Marcus."

The cloaked woman exited the room and started navigating the corridors toward the exit, some parts of the keep were still in poor condition even with an untiring workforce things took time, and this was a thaig after all and not a real city, but Arina's forces had rebuilt most of it and added extra fortifications, truth be told for her it felt like a tomb she wanted to add some decorations some color but it seemed pointless since soon enough they would be moving on the surface, it was so clear then, now not so much.

There were two secret exists she was heading for the northern one, nothing more than a ladder that lead to the surface to Gwaren Loghain's old tenyr, Ari moved faster she was already getting mad because of the labyrinth like passageways, finally after three minutes of climbing she made her way to the hatch and opened it taking her first breath of fresh air in months, outside the sky was clear the moon and stars all perfectly visible, she just stood there for some time and watched them in silence.

So much was at stake so much riding on her decisions alone that sometimes she felt overwhelmed, Arina had always second guessed her own decisions, she was forced to take the lead during the blight and they won but even after victory her mind wondered about what could have been.

She did not really consider herself a true leader she ruled by power mostly and charisma but Loghain who had no such power as her had done the impossible, that's why she did not consider herself truly superior, beings with much lees power had done greater things.

But it was time to go all this soul searching solved nothing and even she could not turn back time, as Arina started gesturing and speaking the air around her was filled with electricity, a white blinding light like an explosion erupted all around and when it faded her form had shifted, she now stood on the ground a giant hawk ready to take to the skies and reach Denerim quickly.

Arina soured into to sky her wings beating ever faster as she rose, everything seemed to get smaller and smaller, the wind under her wings the open sky she felt free, a feeling Ari was devoid of for a long time in that tomb of a fortress.

Her eyes scanned the horizon as she glided trough the sky it was dark very dark but even with all that she could still make out shapes on the ground, shed never seen Denerim from the sky and wondered how it would look, actually she had never traveled outside of Ferelden, but soon if she decided to go foreword with her plans Arina would see and lead more than Ferelden.

Six hours had passed and Ari could make out Denerim in the distance, she would first go to the alienage to 'deal' with her family than to the house in which Leliana resided, as her body surged over the city walls at great height so no one would see her she carefully calculated where the alienage would be, in a second she started diving with great speed wings around her body head down, the ground was getting closer and closer and her eyes could make out the run down house where her supposed family lived, the same ones who abandoned her to the circle abused her called her a demon child, now they would taste full power, all the beatings the isolation being locked in the cellar for weeks, her sisters laughing at her it all came back and that made Ari mad, they were worms insignificant specks and that would make it even more pleasurable to crush them under her heal.

She already imagined the look on their faces when they would see the Hero of Ferelden return and step in their run down hole, Arina decided she was going to enjoy this as much as possible since she would only get to see that look of surprise once, but of course in the fade she could torment them for as long as her heart desired, break their very minds.

The giant creature touched down slowly atop their house without a sound, the bright explosion of light again and her body had returned to normal, she jumped off the roof and in the street where a beggar lay near the house supporting his back against the wall.

His eyes shifted and he could make out a pair of intense red eyes watching him from under the dark grey hood.

"What are you?" the fear and horror in his gaze was clear since he saw the giant bird turn into a slim figure.

Without an answer she went for her sword and with a quickness the man barely registered cut his throat, blood immediately began pouring out of the wound as the man gave his last breath.

Arina sheeted the white sword and moved toward the door, slowly placing her hand on the door knob she tried to open it, but it was locked "_Damn now I have to make a ruckus"_

Her palm touched the middle of the door, a shallow blue light appeared as the door flew of the hinges and inside the house, the Hero of Ferelden stepped inside waiting for her family to come and see what that noise was, the house was as poor as she remembered it three rooms a couple of chairs a table it disgusted her, Ari wondered if the rest of the house would be the same as it was years ago.

Sure enough Darin her father made his way there and saw the door in pieces plus a thin cloaked figure staring at him, he could only make out the bright red eyes, he moved for the knife on the table and quickly grabbed it in his hand, the figure was motionless just starring at him.

"We have nothing you would want we are poor so leave now!"

Arina slowly removed her hood, she waited for a response as the man now looked at her face, but nothing he was still clueless.

"It is I father or don't you recognize me any longer?" a smile appeared on her face revealing the perfect shaped teeth.

"Arina? Hero of Ferelden? My daughter?" he was shocked and that look Ari tried to burn into her mind.

"Yes it is me as I said. Do be so kind and call the rest of the family I've come to get you out of this place you deserve at least that for giving birth to me." Arina's was a master manipulator and her voice seemed sincere of course.

He rushed foreword and hugged her tightly she went along with it and returned the hug even shed some tears to make it seem real.

"My daughter when you disappeared after the battle I thought you were lost or worse."

"I'm sorry father but I had to go, now please call the rest of the family out I want to see them."

"Wait here." The man ran off in the other rooms and started shouting that his girl was back home back to take them away from here.  
When the door opened they all came foreword with a false joy to see her she guessed, there was Miriam her mother Arwin and Demira her sisters and a strange man who Ari guessed was a husband to one of her sisters.

Even as Miriam came toward her daughter ready to embrace her Arina started gesturing and they all found themselves trapped paralyzed inside their own bodies, but she left their eyes free so she could see the look on each of their faces.

The armored figure started pacing around the room and laughing wildly "So stupid so gullible no wonder you people still live here." She shook her head as the chuckle continued "Did you really think I was here to 'save' you after all you did to me? No my dear family I'm here to show you what true horror is."

Arina grabbed a chair and sat down in front of them "Now the demon child is back to thank her family for all the joy and love they brought to her, simple is it not."

Her father tried to speak but his mouth did not move "No father its my turn to speak now, as I explained its time for all of you to face judgment, and as justice goes the verdict is already decided death, you will help me in death as you never did in life, I will use your life force to strengthen myself, the first time my family helps me a true miracle."

A wave of her hand and Darin could speak again his eyes revealing the terror and fear he felt "Please your sister Arwin is pregnant you will be an auntie please don't do this to us, yes we treated you badly but family is family as an elf you should see that."

Ari just let off a smirk "You idiot I'm not one of you pitiful animals my kind are mages you made sure of that, and soon enough my kind will take their rightful place again."

"Don't you have any mercy? if not for family take mercy on us and leave us be."

"I never had any father, but I will take mercy on Arwin because her baby well it has no fault and it would not be right to kill him I will even give her money to raise it, that's all I can give."

With a gesture from her hand again Darin was silenced "Its almost dawn and I have other places I need to be in Denerim so it is time" She began speaking in a strange language and waves of red energy shot foreword targeting all of them aside from Arwin, their bodies were lifted up and started convulsing uncontrollably, all of them were getting older and suffering greatly, Arwin watched terrified as her family and husband withered away, Darin's hair and eyes were white his skin withered almost mummified, as he fell down Arina continued to drain the others until nothing was left but bones and crumpled skin, she looked at her mothers body as it fell on the floor her hair white and her eyes sockets empty Ari herself felt a pang of disgust and shock as she just realized what shed subjected them to, revenge was not as sweet as she had imagined, she felt more alone and empty now then ever, Arina tried to see the images in her mind of what she suffered as a child but it had no effect the anger had faded and was replaces with sorrow and disgust at what she had done.

She pulled out a pouch of money and threw it on the floor. "There is twenty thousand in silver, my agents will deliver more when you need it, now I must go."

With that she headed for the exit and turned into a giant hawk again soaring to the sky and not looking behind, the next destination was the market district where Leliana lived, she knew what her love went trough day by day alone drinking away at life, that would change now she would either help her move on or bring her at the head of the new army, she was not certain but maybe she would simply destroy Ismidril and stay here.

Ari could feel the wind again and with speed continued toward the market district , as she reached the space over Leliana's house she dived again and landed on her house,

Arina's body reverted to its natural form and she jumped landing in front of the door.

As her hand pulled on the door knob it opened and she entered closing it again behind her, the house was large opulent even at the entrance she could see expensive paintings gold cups on the tables and various clothes made from fine materials scattered on the floor, as Ari moved deeper inside and opened the door to the living room Leliana was staying at a table drinking from a crystal glass wine, her hair was messy and her face full of wrinkles what baffled Arina was the scar on Leliana's face it was new, plus the orlesian was clearly drunk and that saddened Ari to see her like this

The elf just shook her head and moved closer taking a seat at the lavishly decorated table, it was only at that moment the bard realized just who was standing in front of her, she recognized the red eyes and oval face the black hair and slim shoulders.

"Hello Leliana."

She was just stunned, Arina standing in front of her after all this time, the woman she loved the same one who abandoned her over a year ago, Leliana with her left hand slapped Arina as hard as she could over the face, the elf didn't flinch and stood in the same motionless manner gazing at her.

Tears began to appear in the bards blue eyes gently slipping on her cheeks, Arina stood up and moved closer, Leliana did the same and embraced the mage placing her head on Ari's shoulder.

For a few minutes they stood there in each others arms not saying a word, both just feeling comfort again after all this time, this was all Arina wanted this same feeling again.

"Why did you leave me?" her voice was shaking as was her body in Arina's arms

"I…" she paused for a bit "because I was foolish."

The human looked into her red eyes as tears began to flow from them as well. "Were you not happy with me?"

"I was but you see I wanted to free my people all peoples." She finished uncertain if that was really the reason.

Leliana gently put her hands on Ari's face and kissed her, it was like their first kiss all over again for Arina, the same passion she always felt when the bard's lips touched hers, as they looked at one another standing face to face it was like just the two of them existed nothing mattered more in this moment for Arina other than the person in front of her.

"And now you will return at the head of an army as I knew you would."

That didn't shock Arina, the other woman knew her and how she thinks, but she looked to the ground not meeting the blue eyes of her love.

"Yes.." she wiped the tears from her own face and continued "But if you want I will give it all up and be with you, it will be enough."

"It will never be enough even if you give up now later you will try again, you are not content to live normally and die you never will be."

"Then come with me and let us shape a new better world, nothing can stand against us together."

Leliana sat down again and offered the other woman a glass and some wine, they both began to drink. "My life has been hell since you left, I've even thought about giving it up but I held hope this day will come." She took anther sip of wine. "Why did you not ask me to come with you the first time?"

Arina looked down again seemingly scared to meet the bards blue eyes. "Because I was afraid of you saying no, and so I ran abandoning you and everyone."

The orlesian places her hand on Arina's "I would have come with you the first time and I would still follow you now."

"You do know what I intend to do right?"

"Of course I know, this filth and corruption I see here everyday sickens me, you will cleanse it I imagine by force." Her blue eyes now changed from soft to a determined gaze that made Arina's face light up.

"You know me and how I can be, I don't want you to feel guilt and regret if you come with me, I want you to be happy."

"I will be happy by your side and nowhere else, let the world burn under our wrath if we are together nothing else matters." Her tone was determined and fiery

Arina stood up "Then let us leave we will go to Ismidril and attack Gwaren in a days time."

As Leliana got up too she went for the lamp on the wall smashing it on the floor. "Let the past burn…" she said as both of them left the house in flames.

The elf transformed into a giant bird again and Leliana got on her back, her new life would begin at Arina's side again.

* * *

Six hours later Denerim royal palace

The situation was tense Anora was yelling for an hour straight, they had found out who was here last night from Arina's sister in the alienage, Alistair on the other hand was more calm and just decided to examine the situation more before rushing into any kind of action after all Ari was still a friend from last he knew and honored as the Hero of Ferelden even if she did leave before officially receiving the title, and besides he was king here, Anora always tried to take power away but he stood his ground and that meant they were always this close to drawing swords at one another.

But these was dire times for Ferelden the dark spawn had destroyed Amaranthine and his armies could not drive them back, and now with Arina's visit things would get more interesting, but unlike Anora he did not presume to know her intentions, she was always vengeful and killing her family seemed to conform to the image Alistair remembered of her.

Anora did not know the Hero of Ferelden as well as he did and the first thing Alistair ordered after he heard about Ari's family was to check Leliana's house, and as he suspected she was gone and the house burned down, this could simply mean she came here for the bard.

"Anora as I told you maybe she just wanted to return for Leliana." He was getting mad from her constant yelling and insults.

"Are you a complete fool? She is a maleficar." The glare she threw in Alistair's direction spoke more than words.

"And your point is?"

"My point is she is a threat to Ferelden how can you not see that?" Her anger was like a volcano about to explode, so much frustration at her husbands soft approach.

"And how do you propose we find her dear send a letter?" Alistair put on a condescending smirk

"Send word to the grand cleric tell her about that traitorous wench."

"You are naïve, no one will find her unless she wants to be found, I have one big advantage over you in this matter I know her, leaving her sister alive was a moment of weakness that's how she would see it I guess, but non the less if she is up to something Arina will act soon." Alistair took a breath of air and continued. "Arina would not risk discovery if her plans were not ready so if nothing happens in the next couple of weeks she came for Lellianna if something does happen we can only wait for it and react accordingly."

The queen seemed to calm down, for once Alistair was making sense and his strategy seemed good enough, after their marriage a year ago Anora always tried to manipulate him move him away from the centre of power, the childish man tough always proved he was no stranger to politics, but she agreed with him for now.

"So what are we going to do?"

He shifted a little as if thinking ahead. "Mobilize the bannon and the rest of our forces, that will take time however and even if Arina isn't up to something we could use all those forces to drive out the dark spawn from Amaranthine."

It was enough for now, Anora nodded "Very well Alistair we wait."

"Good now I have to go see Eamon about this, we will talk later dear."

Alistair left pleased with himself from the common room and headed for the armory before going to see Eamon, he was dressed in a simple tunic with a pair of white pants and boots, no sense in maintaining protocol and pomp when it was not needed, after all that's why the people loved him, he grew up as a common man and understood their plight, but this year of marriage had not been an easy one his friends had all chosen different paths Arina even betrayed him by fleeing, the only true friend and confidant he had left was Eamon which was like a father to him by now, as he walked around the corridors of the royal palace most soldiers saluted and he returned with a simple nod, the armory was in the left wing, an older part that had yet to be furnished and renovated properly but he did not mind those funds could be put to better use than that.

He still remembered how naïve and difficult he was during the blight, often Alistair wondered why he felt so comfortable leading now, maybe because of Arina, learning from her was a painful process and Arina had strived to teach him mold him into a leader her words were always harsh uncompassionate and at the beginning it hurt him badly but as he got to know her better he knew she cared about him in some way and tried her best to prepare him for this, even now he remembered her words at the end when they entered Denerim to do battle _**"I envy you Alistair you are the leader I can never be and you retained your compassion trough all of this, if you survive the coming years you will be what Cailan never was.".**_

The thought hit him now if he survived the coming years, that would mean she had the escape planned maybe more than that, whatever was coming he was not about to roll over and die Ferelden would stand united against the dark spawn and against his old friend if need be.

When he opened the wooden door to the armory Alistair could see many types of armors all neatly arranged in rows separated by material and weight, he wanted something more heavy all this time out of armor had softened his body considerably, so he picked the heavy steel chainmail durable but flexible and a steel kite shield, he knew the drill and in a few minutes Alistair was armored completely, now all that remained was to go see Eamon about mobilizing their forces, then some sparring with the soldiers that would raise morale and help him get some feel for fighting again.

Alistair had sent word ahead to his uncle telling him they would meet in the war room where they would be alone, as he continued walking Alistair heard a shout coming from one of the side rooms, without a second thought he drew the sword from its scabbard and ran toward the room, he burst trough the doors his body tense ready to strike.

What he saw made him angry beyond words, the captain of the guard was hitting an elven girl he guessed she was a maid. "What in the makers name are you doing?" the man turned around and at once recognized that this was the king, he fell on one knee in front of Alistair, the elf continued crying her face bruised and bleeding from the mouth and nose.

The king rammed the hilt of his sword in the captains face throwing him on the back, he moved closer and placed a foot on his chest. "So this is what one of my captains is doing in his free time? Beating innocent maids?" He moved his armored foot on the mans throat and pushed harder. "Guards!" Alistair yelled, in seconds two armored soldiers entered the room recognizing the voice of their king.

"The captains is striped of his rank, to the dungeon with him, keep this scum there until I decide what the punishment will be."

They obeyed and took the captain off the floor dragging him away, Alistair's anger was turning to pity when he looked at the young woman standing in the corner shaking, he reached for the towel on the table,. "Its okay." Alistair said as he crouched near her. "Let me help you." His hand slowly moved and began wiping the blood off her face with the towel, she couldn't believe the king just saved her from the beatings and rape she endured at the captains hand everyday.

"What's your name?" Alistair asked as he looked at her bruised face, she had short honey blond hair, but her green eyes seemed so lost so devoid of hope that Alistair could not help but be moved.

"I am Merin majesty." His hands continued to gently touch her lips with the towel which was now stained with blood. "Call me Alistair." The king helped her up. "Why was he beating you?"

She looked down as if ashamed "Majesty he ….." That's all he needed to hear to make the blood in his veins boil, the captain was raping her. "Its okay lets take you to the guest room I will have people looking after you, I will deal with the captain myself." Alistair held her hand as they walked and took her to the guest room where the king ordered she be cared for.

When he left the room Alistair called one of his royal guards over. "Execute the captain and let no one disturb her clear?"

"Clear my king."

Alistair stormed off toward the war room madder and more disgusted than ever, he was not in the habit of ordering executions but this was over the line for him, the creases on his face were deep and his brown eyes burning with rage as he entered the war room where Eamon was waiting, his uncle could see something was wrong, rarely the younger man looked this angry.

"Alistair what's wrong?"

The king spit on the ground in disgust. "One of my captains was beating and raping an elven maid it seems."

"And what did you do to him?"

"Ordered his execution."

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" Eamon said in a soft tone.

"Don't worry I sent her to the guest room I'm going to go back later and make sure she's okay."

An approving nod came from Eamon. "Why did you want to meet here alone?"

"We may be heading for trouble I want you to mobilize all our forces the bannon included."

The older man was surprised "Why? We can drive the dark spawn out with the royal forces since you said this was no new blight."

"You may not have heard but Arina was back in the city last night, she killed her family aside for her sister Arwin, Leliana is gone as well I guess that's why Arina came here.."

Eamon shook his head in disbelief. "How did she enter undetected? And why are you mobilizing the army because of this?"

"Arina has 'powers' so she could get in and out when she wants as for the army Anora think she's planning something I'm not so sure, even if she's not we could use those armies to rid Amaranthine of the dark spawn, we need to move fast if Arina acts it will be in the next couple of weeks otherwise she would not have risked revealing herself."

"How can she attack us? With what?" Eamon was still confused.

"She is a maleficar and a necromancer so I would wager with undead."

"Very well my king." He bowed and exited the room.

* * *

The next day Ismidril

Valerius was sitting in his quarters rubbing his hands together in frustration, he was second in command from the beginning, then last night Arina arrived with that woman and now she had equal power to Arina's., he simply could not fathom how, she was not a mage or a great fighter aside from the fact that she was the masters lover she had no qualities.

It was infuriating how someone so useless could gain so much power in a heart beat and him who served for a year faithfully had not, but alas nothing could be done Arina had ordered the red haired woman be treated as her equal in power and authority, and he was not stupid enough to disobey Arina he knew that even death would not end the anguish, he witnessed Arina torture prisoners kill them then enter the fade and torment them there until she broke their minds maddened them and enslaved them to her will using their spirits as fuel for the war machine such a fate was worse than oblivion.

Arina could not be betrayed that's why she was so secure and ruled with an iron fist, without her the army would be reduced to remnants nobody could command such a large number of undead as her, that secured Arina's position and ensured she alone commanded, second to her he commanded the most servants.

He knew her tactics, the lower parts of the mages would squabble for scraps of power and keep themselves busy fighting for nothing, a great setup Valerius admired the idea of such a secure position.

But that wench that slut added nothing but gained more authority than all of them, Valerius himself once tried to seduce Arina but it was not a pretty sight as she almost chocked him to death so he knew that was out of the question.

The door opened and he guessed it was the master since all others knocked, he was right Arina entered cloaked in black on her face a smile. "Valerious in a couple of hours we will move to the surface, I wanted to discuss your role in these events."

His bowed and he offered her a seat, Arina accepted and stood down. "You will take your forces north destroy every village in your path and kill everyone, add them to our army."

"I understand."

"You do not!" the smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with a cold glare. "I want no one left alive, the kingdom must not find out we did this so no witnesses, I want to win the hearts of the people get them over to our side, if not we will be forced to kill half of Ferelden."

"Of course master." He paused for a bit as if gathering courage to ask her. "If I may be so bold where will you be?"

"I will be going west to a large town near Gwaren its called South Pass."

"Will you kill them all?"

Arina furrowed her brow "Of course not killing such a large town would ruin our image."

"Beg your pardon master but you are leading an army of undead that's a really hard one to explain."

The mischievous smile appeared again. "We are there to liberate them, and the revered mother in that town will say as much."

He nodded. "I see, you will control her mind."

"Yes I can hear that little brain of yours putting all the pieces together." She shook her head and headed for the door.

"Summon all the mages in the main hall in one hour!" she glared at him again "And if any word about the killings gets out you know what awaits Valerius."

She left the room passing by the kitchens getting a bowl of lamb stew and some wine plus apples as dessert all on a silver platter, Ari headed for her quarters were Leliana was sleeping, she passed quietly and opened the door in the same manner since the bard was sleeping still.

Her room was the most spacious and luxurious in the fortress, a double bed in the middle made from exotic wood covered in silk sheets, two silver tables and four chairs, a yellow carpet received as a present from the dalish stood on the floor and a white crystal chandelier light her quarters, of course she had crystal glasses too but nothing golden since she hated that metal Arina preferred everything in white ironic really since she mostly wore black.

Arina placed the platter on the table removed her hood and got into bed close to Leliana, she was still armored but removed her black gloves, the orlesian was sleeping on the left side face in the pillow her hair all messy, Ari slowly begins moving her long fingers over Leliana's lips as she reacts the fingers move to her face slowly caressing it, her white skin felt more soft than silk, the bards blue eyes opened gazing at the figure clad in black sitting on the bed, Leliana placed her palm on Arina's and continued moving it felling its touch for as long as possible.

"And how did you sleep?"

The bard smiled "I haven't slept this well since you left."

"I bring food wine and apples!" Leliana could tell the excitement on her lovers face.

"Don't you have a world to conquer or something? And why didn't you wake me earlier?" The smile on her face grew into full laughter.

"Ohh I do but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you."

"Serving me breakfast in bed are we?"

Aroma grabbed the platter and carefully placed it on her lap "Here tasty uhmm."

"Lamb stew? By the maker!" As she started giggling again the platter almost flew from her lap.

"Hey my personal chef cooks a godly lamb stew compared to Alistair's."

Leliana grabbed a piece of bread dipping in the bowl offering a bite to Arina. "Here check maybe its poisoned and since you're immortal or somesuch it's safer for me."

The other woman opened her mouth and Leliana slowly placed it on her tongue touching her lips in the process, but Arina didn't want to let go and slowly rolled her tongue around the bard's finger with an innocent look on her face.

"As I said tasty very tasty, sweet like candy."

"Ughh me or the stew?" she feigns a puzzled look

"Well since I was occupied tasting you the stew escaped my attention."

"I guessed so." A naught smile appeared on the orlesian's face.

"I wish we had time for that now but sadly the world can't wait for us but I promise after our first victory we will have a godly celebration in South Pass dancing music wine and everything you want. I swear."

"You do know we will both be damned for this right?

Arina's face changed to deadly serious, Leliana often wondered how Arina can be so warm and smiling one second and the other cold and stone faced.

"Not if we do the damning, you forget history is written by the victors and no god will stop us much lees no one in Thedas."

Her head was bowed and staring at the sour stew. "You know I gave up on the maker to do this with you right, I tell you Ari we will be wondering the fade forever because of this, but no matter we will be together at least."

The mages fearless red eyes stared at her. "Not if I take paradise for us Lel."

"What do you mean?" now she was genuinely confused

"Why do you think I'm attacking Ferelden building an army of mages? My people here know true freedom cannot be achieved for the mortal races until we assault the Black City and take it as our own."

"You intend to try and take the black city?" Leliana was surprised she knew Arina had ambition but this was too much even for her.

"Of course I do, if I cannot find a way to transport an army directly in to the fade I will attack only with mages when we have the numbers. Are you with me on this?"

She hesitated for a little then gave a determined answer. "Yes."

"Then that's all the incentive I need, but sadly we first have to deal with Ferelden then Orlais maybe."

Ari got up and went to the locker pulling out her set of old silverite armor received as a gift for saving the circle, it was specifically made for the female body and offered incredible protection for its weight.

"Here, and a white cloak."

"So you want to armor me for today?"

"I want you to be on the front with me commanding the army."

The bard got up and took off her nightgown Arina was staring just staying there frozen, Leliana was pleased she still had such an effect on Ari, her hair was longer now over her shoulders and by day she wore a pony tail, the human was a little taller than Arina but had graceful curves that would turn the eyes of any man or woman in this case, she slowly put one of Arina's tunics on, it fit just a little short but it did not matter.

"Let me help you with that armor." Ari mover closer and started attaching the breastplate her hands slowly passing over Leliana's breasts, she continued placing the rest of the armor and sneaking a touch here and there that was rewarded with a giggle from the bard.

As she clad the white cloak her armor glowed in the low light, an eagle over her chest same as Arina's but in contrast she was in silver and white while the elf was in black just the silver eagle on the breastplate.

"For as long as I know you Ari, you insist on wearing that knot at the back I tried cutting your hair braiding it but no you still revert to that knot." The bard moved closer and loosened Arina's hair letting it fall over her shoulders.

"You got a brush or something for my hair?"

"Yes in the drawer near the bed."

She started brushing her hair letting it lose today same as Ari, after ten minutes of brushing it stood perfectly and she pulled the white hood on.

"So what do you think?"

"Beautiful as ever."

"Say why are you in black?"

"Well as an evil overlord I have to scare people into obedience." The comment drew a chuckle for Leliana.

"And who am I supped to be?"

"Whoever you want that's why we are here Lel freedom to choose our own path. Now come I have to address our forces."

The two women left Arina's quarters and headed for the main hall, Leliana was a little scared and disgusted by the four skeletons guarding the room, there bones were white bare, their skulls same but with a pair of red bulbs where the eyes were supposed to be, they had a shield old swords and some ragged chainmail, Leliana wagered they were raised from some old battlefield since from what shed seen no two were the same, she dared not think about all the other 'soldiers' in her lovers army.

As she walked behind the elf Leliana received cold glares from every black robed mage that crossed their path, it was clear why, she was no mage and her lightening rise to power seemed to infuriate them, but she had seen how they obeyed Arina without question Lel could only imagine what would happened to them if any touched her, and that brought a smile to her face, to feel so safe and loved in a place like this among blood mages and undead, it was strange but soothing in some ways to know Ari had such power, and that she would use it without remorse most of the time, the only person with who Arina dropped the many mask she wore was with her, in reality Arina was caring and warm careful even, but most if all never got to see that side, they saw only the image Ari created and projected daily, Leliana did not deny her love made Marjolaine look like a kid when ruthlessness was concerned but it was of no concern because with the people that mattered she was warm and kind.

She cringed as the metal doors opened and Arina stepped foreword grabbing her by the hand walking side by side.

The huge hall was packed, mages both in armor and without on both sides as their master passed in the middle, they were all here from apprentices to mages to generals all waiting for this for over a year, even Avernus was here among the front ranks, he looked at most thirty his body revitalized by Arina's power.

As the elf and Leliana made their way to the podium near the throne Ari started speaking.

"I said this day will come I said that we will march on the surface and that we will carve a new place for all of us in the cosmos, I promised you victory and freedom from all the chains that bind us, but victory does not come without cost, we will pay any price kill as many as needed drive the war machine deep into Thedas if we have to, a new age starts today an age where mortals make their own decisions where they no longer bow down to anything."

Cheering started from the room as Arina drew her breath and spoke again.

"Predetermined paths set by gods turned to nothing eons ago. No more! The mortals rise today and bring the fire of war to all who oppose freedom, we will exterminate the dark spawn and we will take paradise as our own by right of our power."

Heads were turned looking at her and cheering as Arina drew her white sword rising it over her head, others followed until all had their swords drawn and held them up high.

"Brothers and sisters together we will take back the Black City assault it with all our might only then can we claim to be free. Now as I stand here before you I say go and bring freedom to all peoples go and drive the blade of war into our enemy's heart without mercy. Go and earn freedom" she shouted as loud as she could and pointed her thin blade toward the metal doors.

At once the lower ranks started pouring out of the room, the mages who controlled some of the armies and the apprentices were the first to leave and go to their units, then the researchers and scholars who went back to their assigned areas, until only her ten generals remained.

They gathered around her waiting for orders hope and anger burning in their eyes equally.

"I will move my forces to South Pass with Leliana and take it, the rest of you strike out in all directions and subdue any town or village in your path, but do not wonder over the predetermined line, Valerius has a special mission so he will not be joining you."

Ari looked at them her red eyes almost seemed on fire. "A warning to you, do not kill randomly I don't want us to look like a horde of mindless butchers, those who you do kill add them to our army. Any questions?"

No one said anything and they left heading for the doors leaving only Arina and Leliana alone in the cold hall, the bard seemed inspired by Ari's words and looked at her. "You can really rile up a crowd, you almost have me ready to throw myself at the enemy naked sword in hand."

Arina smiled her anger and coldness turned to warmth. "Impress them with your bardic ways? " Ari chuckled a little

"Something like that yes, since I impressed you most of them would just give up when they saw me."

Her smile turned into uncontrollable laughter. "True. Now let us be off freedom and war await us!" Arina tenderly kissed Leliana a shiver went down her spine when their lips meet.

As the elf turned to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Would you really do anything to win?"

"No and you know what I mean."

Of course Leliana realized what she meant there was one thing she would not do to win, lose her.

"Very well love to freedom and war."

With those words they headed for the surface both knowing there was no turning back, the women held hands as they made their way foreword to what they hoped would be a new better path for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

First blood

* * *

Near South Pass

The army marched in uniform ranks, white flags flew high up over the horde,. Arina's banner was white with a sliver eagle in the centre, several of the better armored undead carried them, her army consisted of over fifteen thousands 'servants' of all kinds from wraiths to skeletons to walking corpses skeletal archers a veritable force all under her control even some mercenaries that served as bodyguards.

At the head were two figures one cloaked in black the other in white riding on horses ahead of the horde, ten mages clad in heavy black plate behind them as Lelianna's personal guard, plus thirty apprentices who were here to observe the fight.

As the ground shook under the army from a distance one could only see a spot of white in a sea of black, the bards mount was white as well a personal gift from Arina herself, unlike Lelianna Ari was clad in pure black, hood over her face only the silver eagle on her chest.

This army had only one desire its masters, one could say that they were an extension of Arina's will, she could guide them without saying a word, but the voices in Ari's mind were many she felt them clawing at the back of her mind for release for purpose, always she would shove them in a black box in the confines of her mind silencing them, no one could remain sane with so many voices so many wills trying to find release to shred the mind of the master, that was Morrigan's gift to her some of the old gods power that's why Arina was indispensable and could be the dominant will over so many.

In the distance a large fortress was visible and the village outside its confines, Arina ordered the scouts to move, without a word twenty wraiths raced ahead of the army in the direction of the village, what made wraiths the most useful servants was that one could see trough their eyes they were the only type of undead that granted this ability to their master.

As they reached the village just outside the fortress people saw them and started running in panic, Ari of course did not intend to kill anyone at least for the moment, what information she got pleased her, almost no soldiers in the village aside from a few militia man, on the walls there were archers but it did not matter, the wraiths continued moving with great speed showing their master everything they saw.

"The village is defenseless more or less, some of the bans Alem men may come foreword but they will be no trouble, at the walls that's were our biggest test will be." She finished looking at the bard.

"So what do you intend to do to the walls?"

"Well maybe they will surrender if not we will punch a hole trough."

"How?" Lelianna asked curious

" Simple, there are large boulders being dragged at the back of the army once we set up I will hurl those at the wall with enough force to hopefully crumble them."

The black mass drew closer and closer to the village until they were spotted by guards on the southern wall who ran to inform their ban of this, for Arina there was no hurry she had surprise and this fortress could not hold all her soldiers back, if need be she had another trick but that would likely devastate everything so she did not intend to use it today.

This battle she hoped would be a quick bloodless victory, they had almost reached the confines of the village and with a sign from Ari the army stopped dead in its tracks, the wide plains helped Arina allot since her army could change to battle formations quickly, the skeletal forces with shields and swords in front formed a shield wall, archers behind the more useless walking corpses in reserve as intimidation tools and the wraiths as scouts around the flanks.

Arina removed her hood and looked at Lelianna to see her reaction, she could fell the sun burning on her face as her forces got into battle formation, there were no clouds today no sign of rain, a beautiful summer day that will likely be stained by blood.

Inside the castle ban Alem was having a chat with his younger son Morris, when the doors burst open and a guard came toward him. "My lord a huge horde of undead is almost near the village."

The ban was taken aback by this. "What man how is that possible? "

"They are getting in formation my Lord."

"How many?" Morris snapped

"Many." He answered unsure of the numbers.

"Son evacuate the village inside the keep. I will go to the walls and see this for myself."

"Yes father." He complied and started running toward the armory preparing himself.

Ban Alem made his way to the exit moving as fast as he could to the northern wall, as he reached the tower he started climbing the many stairs to make it to the top, he felt no fatigue all his power was concentrated on running faster, when he reached the end of the stairs two archers greeted him, they were clad in ragged leather armor.

What he saw almost froze him in place, all around huge numbers of undead were entering some sort of formation, two figures some distance in front of the army stood out he guessed they were the leaders. "By the maker!" he couldn't believe it, at once he realized the keep would fall there was no chance to stop that horde outside.

Lelianna stood on her horse just watching the scene around her, how far they had come or fallen the bard knew it was a matter of perspective, when she looked at Arina's face it was cold motionless. "Ari they are evacuating the village."

"I know, all the better for us since we don't have to slaughter the villagers needlessly."

All her forces were set up and ready, the length of their formation was over two miles, the ranks where three 'men' deep since Ari did not like to take great risks, but she had to wait for the boulders to be delivered, still the mage hoped that maybe they will surrender and let her take the keep without blood.

"They will send runners to Gwaren."

"Do not worry I have wraiths ready to intercept anyone, nobody will get trough since I want to maintain the element of surprise as long as possible."

Minutes passed and nothing happened the army was motionless as was Arina, she had enough and decided to force the issue.

"Lelianna stay here!" before the bard could react Arina's dark stallion speed away toward the keeps gate, when the guards saw the woman approaching they prepared to fire but the ban raised a hand and ordered them to stop.

She slowly dismounted her horse and walked the rest of way looking up at the guards who had their bows ready, as she reached the gates Arina looked up "Tell ban Alem I want to negotiate!" she shouted.

Alem was still atop the tower and heard the request, at once he made his way down from the tower and called an entourage of ten guards over, one of whom was his son. "Morris take your mother and flee to Gwaren where your brother Saris is!"

"Father no!" he protested

"Son the keep will fall please go and bring help from the teyrn, I will try to hold until you return."

"Very well father maker protect you."

"Same to you my son now go!" he shouted.

His eyes brown eyes were almost in tears to see his son go but the ban knew his duty was to hold as long as possible protect the villagers, he would not surrender and let that horde slaughter everyone.

The guards were all clad in expensive steel armor glinting in the sunlight, they slowly encircled the ban and started moving, as they reached the gate it opened revealing a slim female figure cloaked in black her red eyes watching them as they made their way nearer, Alem was surprised she came alone and not with an entourage like him this could prove her downfall the ban thought, but still such a frail elf leading this horde seemed incredible and as far as he could tell she was alive unlike most of her army.

"Guards let me pass!" they immediately broke the cordon around their leader and let him pass, Alem was a minion even shorter than Arina, but he had a voluminous frame that suggested good living, his hair had fallen long ago leaving only the bare scalp.

Ari could barely contain herself from bursting out into wild laughter when she saw who ban Alem was.

When he reached her Ari made a graceful bow and presented herself. "I am Arina Surana Hero of Ferelden if you like."

The mans face revealed shock since he had seen sketches of her even paintings glorifying her deeds in the royal palace, one showed her slaying the archdemon and this woman looked the same, it was unconceivable for Alem, he knew the truth unlike most about her flight and she was controlling an army of undead, it fit since the story's said she was one of the most powerful mages in Thedas.

There was one way to test her see if she really was Surana "What is king's Alistair's Therin most treasured possession?" He knew what since he was a friend of Eamon and had been told about an amulet Alistair always wore, nobody outside the inner circle knew about this.

"His mother's amulet the one I recovered when undead attacked Redcliff, from the Arl's study I might add."

Alem was sure now this elf really was the Hero of Ferelden and she was leading an army against his keep, he looked as the elf's loose curly black hair gently moving in the wind and he was stunned words failed him at this moment.

"I… "

Arina smiled "Let us be civil yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Alem asked his voice trembling.

"What does it look like? I'm attacking the south." She chuckled

"Why?"

"Respectfully Ban Alem that's shouldn't be your first concern, the army over there" Arina pointed at her forces "Should be your first priority."

He just nodded. "What do you want?"

"Simple surrender and spare us all the effort of fighting and all that."

"I will not! We will fight you to the end if you attack us."

Now she simply could not control herself and started laughing "With a frame like yours dear Ban…" Arina turned around to leave and all of a sudden Alem and his guards found themselves in the air flying with great speed towards the large southern wall, the sound was horrible when Alem hit the wall his body like a rag for Arina's power, as he fell Alem started squirming on the ground most of his bones broken, blood from his mouth ears and nose, the pain was great and he was laying on his back, blood is all he could taste his mouth was filled with it, the first instinct was to cough but he could not as fluid flooded his lungs, the ban died chocking on his own blood with Arina still laughing.

She made her way toward the steed but before she could mount it arrows started flying from the walls, Arina saw them and just stood there the arrows bouncing off harmlessly two feet away before they reached her.

Ari mounted her horse and started galloping toward her own lines, now she had to do this the hard way it seemed, a shame, this could have all been avoided if that fat worm had surrendered.

The first blood in the war had been Ban Alem's and now more would follow, but Arina was not going to back down, having just killed their leader she wagered they would be more disorganized and easily defeated.

When Ari reached her lines she could see the boulders being dragged trough a corridor her forces had formed, the elf took her position near Lelianna again, she had removed her hood and Ari was more interested in her red long hair then the battle. "Why are you staring?" she asked with a smirk

"Well I just don't want you to regret this."

"I promise I will not."

"I have some doubts." Arina said unsure of herself

"No time for doubts, do what you have to, as you always do!" Lelianna was deadly serious now, she knew Arina would have these rare moments of confusion, a fear that she was not doing the right thing.

Her gaze turned cold again and as the boulders reached their destination she order the ten mages to come foreword with her, they rode some distance ahead of the army and prepared to hurl the giant rocks towards the gate and northern wall.

"On my command you will unleash your power and throw the rocks at the wall."

As her hand came down the two boulders started flying, one guided by herself the other by the mages near her, they flew at great speed one hitting the southern tower causing it collapse instantly and kill the men inside, the other hit the gate directly causing some stones to come lose and the wall to weaken, the process was repeated again and as the giant boulders flew the soldiers inside watched horrified as the chantry was destroyed collapsing and trapping over forty souls under the rubble.

Inside the keep near the gate commander Maris was directing his forces urging them to hold their positions and prepare to repel the invaders, near his position a giant rock hit at the wall going trough sending giant pieces of rubble near them, he watched as dozens of men were crushed under the debris, the hole left by the projectile was enough for him to get a glance at the outside army, it seemed to stretch as far as the eyes could see.

"Form on me we will defend that breach to the death!" He started moving toward the breach, hundreds of men behind him some clad in steel others iron their shields were up as they prepared to form a shield wall covering the hole, Maris was in the middle of the front rank, he could see perfectly sections of the opposing army moving toward the village and the keep, the skeletons with shields were advancing first archers behind. "As soon as they are in range unleash hell." He ordered the Archers on the wall.

The ground began to shake as the legions in front of them drew closer, Maris felt a gut wrenching fear as if gazing at his own death approaching, he only thought about his family now, his daughter Elissa and wife Maria they would surely die if he did not stop this horde here, as the skeletons closed range arrow began to fly from the walls hundreds of them at a time landing in the middle of the enemy ranks, almost to no effect as Maris observed they felled a few but it was hard to destroy a skeleton with arrows, they continued firing wave after wave to no avail, the only thing Maris could see when he looked up was a sea of arrows rapidly passing overhead.

Arina's forces began firing as well but in the thousands, the sky darkened as so many arrow flew towards the keep and its defenders "Shields up men hold the line!" Maris shouted as they were pummeled by arrows, blood on his face, as the man near him had his head pierced it was horrifying to taste the blood of your comrade he began trembling as more men died around him one by one from the rain of arrows.

The skeletons were advancing under the cover of their archers and were almost at the breach "Be ready!" he yelled "And may the Maker guide our blades for we are protecting our families!"

They were only feet away and Maris could smell them rotting cloth flesh, in a second as if directed by a higher force they broke formation and began running toward the breach "Advance!" was heard as men from behind began pushing, shields meet and fractured as the two forces made contact, Maris was stabbing from behind the cover of his shield and feeling the pushes from behind him, but they were moving foreword more and more skeletons feel trampled under the weight of the humans.

A blade pierces his right shoulder but he shoves the shield foreword and runs his blade trough its face, he was now acting on instinct bashing his shield against them, Maris drops his shield and swings in a long ark taking the head of one clean off.

Like a hurricane the skeletons in front are blown away as a woman makes her way to the front, Arina drew her blade and charged in the middle of the breach with her troops, she had no shield but did not need one, the white blade began to cut down man after man right trough their shields, She moves her right hand up and bolts of lighting began flaring hitting indiscriminately skeletons and people alike, the smell of burnt flesh was nauseating but she continued the advance killing as she went, Maris saw the white blade approach and he tried to block it with his shield but to no avail his shield was cut in half as he stumbled back.

The black armored woman put her hands in front of her as a blue light appeared and exploded hurling the defenders inside the keep, some were crushed by impacting the shield of their comrades other simply flew and hit the buildings behind, Arina now charged again cutting defenseless soldiers as she advanced in the keep her troops all pouring in on her sides, she stopped and looked at the man in steel armor with a white plume on his helmet "Get up!" the woman said as her troops continued to battle the defenders inside the keep, Maris rose his silver sword in hand and looked at the elf, its eyes were on fire and blood was all over her face.

Without a second thought he charged sword foreword at chest level, Arina just evaded him raising her white blade up over her head, as Maris regained his balance a strike nearly took his head off, he followed with a long swing that grazed the woman's face as she leaned backwards to avoid it, the human surged foreword striking relentlessly at her blow after blow until he felt one of his legs give away, Arina had performed a low pirouette and cut his left leg clean off.

Maris fell on the ground in terrible pain, as he lay there on his back he could see his comrades dead and the enemy pushing furtherer in, his family all that he had fought to protect came into his mind now and tears appeared in his eyes as he looked at the sky and hoped the Maker would take pity on his child and wife at least.

The dark armored woman stood over him and he could make out the white thin blade glowing in the suns rays "Do it fiend what are you waiting for?" Ari could see the tears in the mans eyes and when she turned her head looking at the chaos around all the men dead or dyeing she could not help but feel sorry for them but there was no turning back, she held the blade with both hands and struck cutting off the commanders head, she just looked as blood poured from his lifeless body.

Inside the keep skeletons were advancing with Arina joining them again, the black mass was moving faster and faster imbued by their masters energy as they meet the remaining human soldiers who still fought on, they were not in formation anymore and fighting one on one with her forces.

A loud growl was heard, from the sky and she could see a giant bird landing and transforming into a mage. "Master I came to help!"

"Very well Mariell join me!" Ari pointed her sword foreword and the mage clad in heavy plate followed as they cut their way trough more humans and advanced toward the main hall.

"Men fall back to the main hall and barricade the doors." Captain Malin ordered since the enemy had broken trough their last stand would be there, the defenders rallied and moved back trough a hale of fire and smoke in the narrow passage ways they had the advantage as they entered formation again stabbing from behind their shields, skeletons darted foreword again charging. "Hold formation maker be damned!" he shouted again as Arina's forces clashed with their shields, the men were pushed back from the impact but quickly regained momentum and pushed hard themselves from cover of their shields, the situation was getting more desperate as his forces could not pull back so he took the only decision he could. "You men stay with me here we will cover the retreat." He waved his hand and pointed backwards "Rest of you to the main hall…" before he could finish an white blinding explosion threw them backwards, Arina and Mariell were advancing again both of them killing everything in their path, she saw the humans all on their back trying to regroup and at once as her hands moved she let out a giant fireball toward them, the explosion was gigantic and engulfed several wooden buildings as well, there was silence and the two mages moved foreword trough the burning bodies, the smell was so intense that Ari nearly vomited "Some got away to the main hall master."

"Go and end them Mariell, remember I want that building intact." She nodded and ran off with Arina's troops.

The scene in the keep was horrifying over two thousands dead in lees than half an hour, she could not help but feel like a monster after seeing all this, it reminded Arina of Denerim where her forces died to clear her a path to the archdemon, only there she experienced so much devastation and destruction as here, but this time she caused it she had their blood on her hands, and their sacrifice could not be in vain, nothing could be in vain in this war she had to make It mean something or go mad, as Ari continued looking around she could only wonder what Leliana would think of this bloodbath, but the battle was not over and she raced of toward the main hall.

As she drew closer she could see skeletons bashing at the doors and the armored mage standing near. "Why aren't we trough there yet?"

"Master you said you wanted the building intact."

Arina moved foreword and with her hands conjured a large ball of flame throwing it at the door, when it hit the skeletons near were turned to ash at once and the door flew inside on fire, she didn't wait and moved in at once, most soldiers were burning just the few who held position in formation near the throne.

Without a second thought she charged foreword towards the ten men and started swinging her blade, it cut right their shields and they broke and attacked her all at once, she evaded again cutting down one more as Mariell joined the fray impaling one soldier on her silver long sword, Arina moved her hand and they are al stuck paralyzed "Stop Mariell!" she shouted.

"Take these for yourself you fought bravely today."

"Thank you master." She nods

At once the human mage starts moving her hands and speaking as red bolts of energy shoot foreword targeting the soldiers, they were lifted up in the air and started squirming in pain as they were drained by the human, their skin began to crumple and their hair to turn white as more and more life force left their bodies, When Mariell finished she threw their bodies at the wall with force.

"A great victory master." She spoke her yellow eyes staring at Arina

"Not so great I expected to win without killing so many of them, at this rate we will have to exterminate most of Ferelden." She looked at the bodies and felt a sense of failure "We achieved our objective, pacify the population, and Mariell don't kill them all."

"Yes master" she bowed and left

As Mariell left the room Arina's forces went with her, she was alone just thinking about what it will cost to achieve the end goal freedom, and if they would lose themselves until they reached it, first blood had been spilled and now Gwaren was next, as long as she had surprise Arina could take the south in a matter of weeks then move to Denerim itself and strike a great blow to Ferelden, but for her more important then Denerim was the circle of magi there she would get new recruits for the army the ones that mattered mages, the day was hers at great cost but it was over for now, only thing remaining was wait for her generals to report on the progress they made, she took a seat on the bans chair and just let her muscles relax and her mind wonder at the possibilities.

* * *

Amren

General Valerius was riding on his horse surrounded by his three subordinates, they were all armored in heavy dark plate and speaking about the three villages they had already exterminated children women the elder, everyone was dead and their bodies used as vessels for demons, adding even more troops to the army.

"Are you sure using the kids is a good idea?" Talis a younger elf asked a bit worried about his master's choice and what Arina's reaction would be.

"Of course it is I will show my determination and ruthlessness dissuading any new mages from trying to usurp our positions."

"And what about Arina master?"

Now he had touched a nerve "Arina be damned as long as I'm useful she wont remove me I'm second in command aside from that red head orleasian slut!." He finished spitting.

"With all do respect master if she would hear you say that even your position would not save you."

"That's why she will not!" the older man threw him a cold glare

"As you wish."

"After we finish with this pitiful village we will be headed for South Pass with the extra forces we collected, it should have fallen by now if that bitch has any tactical sense."

"Any defenses there?" Valerius asked changing the subject

"Well this is a larger village our scouts report over three hundred militiamen."

"Ah more for the army good, we have over a thousand soldier's victory is assured." He was quite sure of himself and of victory these worms will die quickly then he can get back to what's important, eroding that wenches position and destroying her image, he had thought up quite some inventive ways of torturing and raping that bitch when the master cast her down, it always brought a smile to his face imagining her naked and helpless before him squealing and fighting as he had his way with her, but all that was in the future now he had to win a rapid victory and rejoin Arina.

"Scout ahead!" Talis yelled

"Let them scout, the plains here favor our numbers and I want some more opposition from these pitiful excuses of soldiers."

"Very well master" he nodded, but the concern rose about his superior's careless attitude, Arina's words were clear surprise can tip the scales of any battle and it seemed General Valerius did not agree with that assessment.

"Send the walking corpses and the children in the first wave, we will move just close enough to watch their reaction when they see the little kiddies ready to bite the flesh off their bones." He added pleased about his idea.

The forces came to a hold and Valerius put his plan into action, there were forty or fifty children killed by him and brought back as vessels for hunger demons, some had their throat cut others had been simply ran trough, it was a disgusting sight as Talis saw them pass by, the bloody little faces and the utter empty look in their eyes, some were completely undressed and the elf did not even want to think what the reason for that was, he was a necromancer himself but this was too much even for him, the empty bodies beaten full of cuts Talis shivered and already had started planning the demise of his master for this, he believed Valerius was a monster and couldn't care less about freedom and the goals the rest of them were fighting for, his plan was simple attack Valerius himself in the midst of the battle with his own forces, that required careful timing and the village to put up a stiff resistance but it was doable.

He commanded just three hundred servants from this contingent and that meant even with the village militia they would be outnumbered, but as he remembered Ari's words again he had surprise and that more than made up for it.

In the end he would raze the village himself because Arina's order was clear no witnesses but he would release the possessed children and burn them at least, he knew that Arina encouraged competition among the ranks and if he was strong and cunning enough to destroy Valerius she would let him live.

They just simply stood there and watched the possessed corpses make their way toward the village, Talis knew his 'master' would soon order a full out attack with his forces, the bigger problem was once the master was dead his soldiers would run amok the demons would have no one controlling them and that meant they had to be destroyed or released back into the fade, he could not take control of them all, his power did not allow it yet and so this mission would fail either way, but at least Valerius would sleep with the worms and the element of surprise in Arina's campaign would still be maintained.

Outside the village militiaman were advancing slowly toward the enemy lines, it was part of the plan, Siron the son of the mayor was in control of the soldiers and he determined they had to hold until all the villagers left buy them time, his sister and youngest brother were near him also, all three children of the mayor would fight here and if all went well retreat when the time came, but Siron had a bad feeling they were outnumbered badly and the flat plains favored the attackers, but he knew he had one critical advantage the heavy armor of his troops and their shields, he had fought dark spawn and undead during the blight and his experience had taught him against undead heavily armored troops would triumph against the odds if they fought with discipline.  
Amren was one of the richest villages in the south, all its profits came from minerals mined in the hills north of here iron and silver, that made their militia a veritable professional well equipped force and today it was time to prove it.

Siron was in the final assault on Denerim proudest moment of his life to be in that battle when the blight was ended, he even meet General Surana in person, for a man of twenty six years of age he had it all a wife children and money, but all that counted for naught now.

"Sis stay near me when they attack."

"Yes brother." Melora responded in a calm manner

"Everyone advance slowly and stay in formation!" Siron ordered and the mass of armored man began moving slowly but surely toward the enemy lines, their formation was not perfect for open ground, each men was covering the other with his shield and that meant skeletons would have a hard time breaking this mass of steel but it also made them vulnerable to flanking.

"In the distance look what's that?"

Siron did not see clearly until they got closer. "By the maker are those children?" he said looking at the tiny figures running fast toward their line followed by larger ones behind.

"That can't be…." Melora said clearly shaken.

What they saw made them tremble little kids with hollow looks in their eyes some beaten naked were charging, it was incredible, Melora could make out a boy she guessed he was seven at most with his belly cut open insides dangling out his face mutilated running toward them.

"They are undead! Men cut them down!" Siron yelled and as they reached their line and made contact with the shields the bloodbath began, armored soldiers stabbed from behind their shield and advanced over the little bodies crushing them underneath, Melora ran the little boy trough and continued advancing near her brother.

Siron broke formation and stepped foreword leading by example, he swung his sword and decapitated a little girl her lifeless head falling to the ground as he continued moving and swinging more children fell by his sword or trampled by their formation, he had blood of little kids on his hands and that made him burn with rage what fiends would do that to children.

She continued staying in formation and stabbing but watched her brother felling the little bodies until none remained "Stop!" the men came to a stop.

"Wait for them! Then crush them as they reach our line!" he went back in formation and waited for the bigger corpses to arrive.

"Shocked them did it not?" the smile on the generals face infuriated Talis

"They are still in formation master."

"Not for long." Valerius's skeletons began moving slowly waiting for their master's command to charge, the general didn't care about formation he had numbers and that would destroy the enemy.

Melora could feel the impact as reanimated corpse hit her shield at full speed, she just bashed and stabbed staying in place as more and more arrived hitting the wall of steel.

"Advance!" Siron yelled and the men moved again pushing back the enemy and stabbing from behind the shields again, they all moved in unison now full of blood and grit on their armor and blades but it did not matter the discipline paid off as more corpses impacted the shields and were ran trough without much effort.

The defenders had no real casualties and the battle was in their favor for now, the mindless charge continued meeting the wall of steel with the same result until nothing remained but the trampled corpses behind them.

"Halt!" he ordered again as his forces came to a stop.

"Now the real test comes get ready and on my order break formation and attack!" it was a bold tactic but he knew the skeletons would flank their formation and so he had to break and attack, one on one an armored human could kill a skeleton easily.

"Now lets see how they handle this!" Valerius said as his forces broke and charged at full speed toward the armored mass.

The horde of undead moved at great speed swords drawn ready to crush the enemy, but they didn't move in a wide pattern and Siron saw this, they were not flanking just charging mindlessly toward them.

"Men stay in formation and advance." The soldiers obeyed and began advancing slowly,

Talis watched form a distance as the two forces made contact and the fighting began, he knew the skeletons would be crushed easily but he continued watching the humans move foreword and attack from cover, the moment was at hand and without a word Talis's forces began attacking the other mages and Valerius.

The skeletons started fighting the reserve troops attacking with great speed ,that shocked the other mages but before they could do anything they were cut down or dragged and impaled by the skeletons on their swords, Talis pulled out his long sword and swung toward his master, Valerius leaned back on his horse and retaliated with a bolt of lightning hitting Talis head on, the elf flew from his horse and landed on his back.

But before he could flee Valerius felt a pull and he fell as well hitting the ground hard, with luck before the skeletons could cast the killing blow he raised his hands and a white explosion sent them flying in the air, as he got up again he looked at the elf who entered a battle stance.

"You fool we will lose here because of your betrayal!" he shouted and sent a fire ball toward the elf to no effect since Talis had his shielded himself, Valerius could see some of the skeletons regrouping and coming for him again, he commanded his forces to return and attack.

As the skeletons broke charging in the opposite direction Srion was just stunned they were not retreating but charging toward their own line, he didn't need anymore convincing than that and ordered his forces to break and attack. "Break formation and attack!" he raised his sword and pointed at the enemy, the humans were charging at full speed moving and cutting down skeletons as they went, they didn't fight back and his forces continued the slaughter.

Talis meet his master's blade and tried pushing him away by simple physical force, another blow and Talis evades launching his own attack almost cutting Valerius in half as he swung but the nimble human was fast and got out of the way in time.

The elf moved foreword and began striking furious blows one after another his muscles now infused with magical energy, the blows put Valerius off balance as his sword almost broke in half from Talis's continuous blows but he continued fighting on the defensive and waiting for Talis to tire out, as the elf moved his sword over his head and struck Valerius evaded and struck a quick blow that cut his opponents shoulder, blood began to fall from the wound and he moved in again attacking before the elf could regain momentum his blade meeting flesh again as Talis flew on his back from the blow, before Valerius could strike again he started moving his hands and speaking and in a moment he had changed shape Talis was now crow and quickly took to the air.

"Fool!" Valerius shouted as the elf fled the field, he could see the humans closing in and their forces being slaughtered so he had no choice but the shapeshift and flee as well, this was a total disaster for him a worm had betrayed him and what was supposed to be an easy slaughter turned into a crushing defeat, he guessed Talis was heading for South Pass to lie about the battle to Arina so he had to get there as well and explain to the master what had happened, most likely they would both be executed for their incompetence but Valerius had no choice.

As he moved his blade again Siron cut down another skeleton his forces now were in combat killing left and right as the enemy crumbled before them, he could see Melora attacking with fury and cutting down enemies one by one "Destroy them all!" he yelled and joined the fray barely evading a blow form the left as he continued fighting.

The human forces were crushing the disorganized skeletons victory was assured for them, the enemy was in disarray and the heavily armored soldiers continued the devastating assault swinging and bashing with their metal shields never backing down, a couple of more minutes of fighting and the battlefield was silent, Siron looked around and he could see only a couple of steel clad soldiers dead it was a crushing victory with barely ten of his soldiers dead "We won!" he said realizing that this was probably a small part of a larger army so they had to make for South Reach themselves and abandon the village.

"We make for South Reach burn the village." He said with a sadness in his voice.

"Why ?" his sister placed a hand on his shoulder as she removed her full face helmet and wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"This is not an isolated attack I guarantee you so we can't leave anything behind, and more importantly we have to warn the ban of South Reach about this."

"Very well we will torch the village."

Melora heard a groan and looked around to see where it came from, a black robed mage on the ground he seem wounded badly was trying to cast some spell she guessed "Siron there that one is alive!"

He moved closer and saw the man on the ground "Men take him with us the ban may want to interrogate him if he lives that is."


End file.
